videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Call Of The Watch Dogs: Future Warfare
Call Of The Watch Dogs: Future Warfare is a new game in the Call of the Watch Dogs Series, and is a game that is separate from the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe. Developed by Sledgehammer Games, this game takes place in the year 2014 after the Nuclear Holocaust of 1997 on Earth-650. The game takes place in the Alternative Reality known as Earth-650, after an evil Army known as 'The Villain Armada' has awoken after being the War Against the Villain Armada on Earth-135 and has intiated a Nuclear Holocaust that has almost destroyed the Human Race. Players will take control of Jackson Pearce, an 11 year old boy who is a survivor of the Nuclear Holocaust, as he joins a Resistance in order to fight against a new Villain Lord known as Quantum, and his version of The Villain Armada. The game is set for release in 2018 on Xbox One and PlayStation 4. Cast * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce (Earth-650) * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett (Earth-650) * Mark Grigsby as Griggs (Earth-650) * Bill Murray as Jonathan Price (Earth-650) * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish (Earth-650) * Anne Hopkins as Nicole Pearce (Audio Logs Only) * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce (Audio Logs Only) * Matt Smith as Quantum Synopsis On Earth-650 in the year 1997, the War Against the Villain Armada on Earth-135 (which takes place in the year 2014, and both Timelines happen concurrently) has ended in victory for The Hero Coalition. However, a New Villain Armada turns its attention to Earth-650. After a few months of carefully waiting, the Armada has now attacked Earth-650 in a massive attack taking place in 1997. Turning the Nuclear Arsenal of the United Nations against them, the Armada has completely destroyed every single city on Earth-650, laying waste to the entire Globe. In the year 2014, 17 years after the Global Nuclear Holocaust, an 11 year old boy named Jackson Pearce, forced to grow up in a world where he knows nothing but pain, death and fear, must now join a Resistance Movement known as the Hero Resistance in order to bring down the monstrous New Armada that has laid waste to Earth-650, in order to destroy the New Armada before they set their eyes on the Multiverse beyond! Series Continuity Michael Condrey, one of the lead developers at Sledgehammer Games, was asked the question: "Is this game in the Canon of the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe?", to which he responded "To some extent. It takes place in an Alternate Universe that is partially Non-Canon. It's kind of a 'What-If' Scenario like Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation, or War Of Heroes: The New Order." and this confirmed that while the game IS Non-Canon, it isn't impossible that this version of the Series Continuity can exist within the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe. Plot The game opens up in the year 1997 in an Alternate Reality known as Earth-650, showing an overshot of several Cities such as New York, Chicago and many others as Jackson Pearce is heard narrating "Before she died, my Mother always told me stories about the World before I was born. She remembered a green world, vast and beautiful. Filled with laughter, and hope for the Future. But that all changed one day. By the time I was born, all this was gone... The Villain Armada. An evil and powerful fleet of Villains founded after World War II. They decided that the freedom of Humanity was a threat to their existence, and then... On August 29th, 1997, the Armada struck first." as it shows several Nuclear Silos open and then launch thousands of ICBM Warheads, which then fly through the skies of Earth-650, and then destroy thousands of cities in thousands of explosions, with buildings, Cars and billions of Humans being vaporized by the Nuclear Holocaust. The game then switches to '17 Years Later' in the year 2014, showing several destroyed Cities, with fallen Skyscrapers, vaporized cars (and about everything else you would expect after a Global Nuclear Holocaust). Jacks' narration is then heard over various scenes as he says "The Armada used our own Nukes against us. 3 billion people died in the Nuclear Holocaust." and it shows a destroyed Chicago as Armada Warships fly above the city and Jacks narrates "The survivors called the event 'The Collapse'. People lived like rats in the shadows. Starving, hiding, or worse: Captured and put in Death Camps for extermination." as it shows thousands of people being taken into an Armada-owned Death Camp, with hundreds of armed Guards and XS1 Goliath MECHs. It then shows the barren Wasteland of the Chicago Ruins as Jacks is seen sneaking through the city, and he also narrates "I was born after The Collapse. Into a ruined world, ruled by the Villain Armada." as the 11 year old Jacks hides behind a destroyed Car as a VTOL Warship flies above and scans the area for Humans and Superhumans. Jacks then goes into a Subway System and then sits down to rest, and he takes out a picture of his mother, Nicole Pearce, and he starts to cry when he sees it, and says silently "I'm sorry I left you, Mom..." as he hears a clunking noise nearby, and takes out an R101-C Assault Rifle and aims it at the source of the sound, but then an Armada Troop grabs him from behind and says "I found the kid, guys!" and Jacks yells "Ah, let me go!!" as he struggles against the Troop's grip, but the another Troop comes in and hits him in the face with his ASM1 SMG, knocking Jacks out. Jacks later wakes up as he is lying on the ground and one of the Troops is talking into his Radio, saying "Yes, sir. Yes, the target is a Superhuman. DNA Scanner shows a mix between Human and Superhuman Genetics." as Jacks tries to get up, but a Troop aims his Rifle at Jacks' head, saying "Don't move, you Superhuman freak! You're going to a Death Camp now. Then, Quantum will decide what to do with you." and the Troops surround him and are about to take him away, but a blast of Psionics Energy comes in and kills one of the Troops and then Jacks grabs a Troop by the arm, using Cryokinesis to freeze his arm and then rip it off (in this Reality, Jacks is a Hybrid between a regular Human, his mother Nicole, and a Superhuman, his unidentifiable father). After that, a Laser from an AE4 comes in and hits the two remaining Troops, and then Jacks kicks the last Soldier to the ground and then shoots him through the head, before backing up into a wall and sitting down, breathing in exhaustion and shock at what he just did, looking at his icy hand due to Cryokinetic Ice. He then hears a voice say "Hey, you OK?" and Jacks grabs his P226 Pistol and aims it at the person, and yells "Leave me alone!" but the Gun is wrapped in purple Telekinesis Energy, and the person who saved Jacks is revealed to be Clementine Everett, who has revealed her Superhuman Powers. Jacks then shockedly asks "You're... A Superhuman?" and Clementine comes out of the shadows, saying "Yeah, I am. You sound surprised." and Jacks explains "I thought I was the only one. I didn't think there were others." and Clementine tells him "Well, what you thought is the exact opposite of the truth. There are thousands of Superhumans across the world fighting the Armada. They've all got different abilities: Pyrokinesis, Super-Speed, Invisibility. And that's just the start." as she approaches him with her gun holstered, and she asks "What's your name?" and Jacks answers "My name is Jackson. But I just like to be called 'Jacks', really. It's what my Mom called me before she..." and he starts to tear up, and Clementine says "Well, Jacks, I'm Clementine. And yeah, I am a Superhuman. My parents were too." and Jacks tells her "I can summon and control Ice. What Powers do you have?" as he sits near the dead Armada Troops. Clementine then says "I can use Telekinesis to move things, and fire Energy from my hands and eyes." and Jacks asks "Have you... Ever been to a Death Camp before?" and Clementine sits next to him, then rolls up her sleeve and shows him a Identification Code on her arm, with 'Superhuman' written below it, and says "This was burnt in by a Laser Scanner. The Armada despises Superhumans. Part of their extermination mission is the absolute Extinction of Superhumans, because they say that Superhumans are 'Genetically incorrect'. In the Death Camps, they treat Superhumans like animals, subjugate them and then... They think Superhumans are just freaks, and a danger to their 'Genetically perfect society'." and Jacks looks at her sympathetically and tells her "My Mom was just a regular Human. My Dad, who I never even met, was a Superhuman, and my Mom says that he sacrificed himself to save me and her, and that he was killed by Armada Troops, along with hundreds of other Superhumans." and they start walking through the Subway. Clementine then says "Sorry about your parents. I'm, uh... Sure they were good people." and Jacks tells her "I only use my Powers in emergencies, like when the Armada Patrols ambush me. I can only use limited Cryokinesis, because... Well, my Mom never wanted to teach me. Said she didn't want me to grow up being treated like a freak." and Clementine responds "You can't think that, Jacks. You're not a freak, you're... These Powers, your Cryokinesis, every Superhuman's power. They're really special gifts to people, but the Armada rejects them. Eventually, though, they'll wish that they'd never messed with Superhuman kind." and Jacks asks "What do you mean?" and Clementine answers "I'm part of a faction called the Resistance. They're fighting against the Armada to stop them from taking over the world. We've managed to free millions of Human and Superhuman Prisoners, and now the Armada is paying attention to what we're doing." and Jacks asks her "Well, who's winning?" and Clementine answers "We're in a Stalemate with the Armada right now. You got a camp nearby or anything?" and Jacks says "Yeah, I stay in a Subway Terminal just a couple miles away. Follow me!" as he runs through the Subway System, and Clementine runs behind him. The game then switches to a few hours later as Jacks is seen sitting in the Subway Terminal and listening to an Audio Log left by his mother, Nicole, who is heard saying "This is Tape 17 from Nicole Pearce to my son, Jackson. What's hard for me is to decide what to tell you, and what not to. Should I tell you about your father? Will it affect your decision to face the Armada, knowing that you are a Superhuman? But if you don't face the Armada, you will die and Quantum will win the war. The Villain Armada is ruthless and unpredictable, and they will have tactics that I can't help you with or even begin to understand. All I can say is that when you feel lost or uncertain... Well, just follow your heart, son. I love you, Jacks. I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you more, but I will always be your mother, no matter what." as the Tape shuts off, and Jacks cries after hearing the message, and Clementine asks "You want to talk about her?" and Jacks responds "No. She protected me, and now she's dead. The Armada killed her 4 months ago, after they ambushed us. They gunned her down after she shot a couple of Troops, trying to defend me. Her last word to me was: 'run'." and Clementine comforts him, saying "My parents are dead too, Jacks. They both died when I was 8, Armada Soldiers executed them right in front of me, and they took me to a Death Camp. I had to stay there for 2 years, used as a slave for the Armada's Ultimate Weapon. I had no idea what they were building, but I was forced to work with thousands of others to build it. Then, the Resistance came and saved me from them. Their leader, his name was Griggs. He taught me how to use Weapons, and how to kill Armada Soldiers, bring down MECHs, smash those motherfuckers' faces to bits. We freed millions of Prisoners, people wondered how Griggs did it. They used words like 'prophet'." and Jacks keeps listening to the rumors about Griggs, leader of the Resistance. Jacks then starts to fall asleep, and Clementine asks "You tired?" and Jacks just nods in response, and Clementine tells him "Alright, I'll stay awake. You need some rest." and Jacks laughs, before saying "You sound like my Mom." and he falls asleep, and Clementine picks up an EVA-8 Shotgun and keeps watch for any Armada Troops, and looks at Jacks. She then takes out a Radio and says "Griggs, it's Clementine. I've found another Superhuman." and Griggs asks "What? Who?" and Clementine says "His name is Jacks. He can use Cryokinesis, summon Ice and use it. He's about my age, and... I just saved him from an Armada Patrol." and Griggs tells her "Roger that. Get him back to Base, we could use more Superhumans in the fight against the Armada." and the Radio is shut off, and Clementine sits next to Jacks, who accidentally leans his head on Clementine's shoulder.